


Crash

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 6





	Crash

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Emu was sitting in a window seat, staring outside at the clouds as they flew over. Just coming back from a conference, he was ready to get home. 

He already had his seatbelt on when the pilot ordered them to put them on. Turbulence, he said. 

_ “Emu? Your heart rate just spiked. Something wrong?” _ Parad asked inside his head.

“ _ Just nervous. I never liked flying.” _

_ “Deep breaths. It’ll be okay. I’m right here.” _

Emu nodded slowly and tried to control his breathing. Soon, the plane began bumping violently. 

“We’re going to make an emergency landing. Do not panic.” The pilot said calmly. 

Emu watched as they got lower in the sky, nearing an island. A large gust of wind rocked the plane even more, sending it off course toward a tall mountain.

His panic increased as did the panic of those around him. Screams could be heard throughout the plane before a large crash.

Emu came back to consciousness as he smelled smoke. He struggled to push himself up. Looking around, small fires had erupted throughout the cabin and no one else seemed to be moving.

A body nearby lay face down on the floor. Something about it seemed familiar.

He moved to check it out, kneeling beside it and turning it over. He froze when he realized it was Parad. He shook his arm gently, “Please wake up. We need to get out of here.”

“Emu? What happened?” The bugster groaned and opened hazy eyes.

“The plane crashed.” Emu answered before standing. He checked the pulses of those around him finding none. “It looks like we’re the only ones left. We better get out before the fire gets worse.” He coughed painfully between the smoke and broken ribs.

“I now hate flying too.” Parad stood and grabbed Emu, teleporting them out of the plane. As soon as they materialized outside, he fell to his knees with a grimace.

“Why don’t I absorb you? You might heal faster,” Emu suggested before looking around carefully. They’d landed on a mountain covered with snow, and he was in just a thin jacket and shirt. “I’ll work on trying to get us out of here. Or should we wait and see if anyone comes since they’d had to have seen the plane crash?”

“Up here? Doubt anyone’s around. Why’d we get separated anyway?” Parad looked confused.

“I don’t know, must be the speed at which we crashed?” Emu held his hand out to Parad, “I’ll let you rest for now while I try to find a way down the mountain.”

The bugster nodded, touching fists and merging.  _ “You’re hurt too, Emu. I’ll heal you first.” _

_ “Just worry about yourself. I’ll be alright.” _

A moment later, Emu’s hand smacked his head.

Emu rolled his eyes and began walking. He finally came to realize he’d have to climb down a cliff to get out of there. He carefully began the climb, getting them down to a lower area. There was still a lot of snow and Emu began to shiver violently. He searched around and found another small cliff to climb down. He continued until he found a cave. He climbed in and leaned back against the wall to rest. Breathing was becoming more of a struggle and he just prayed his lungs wouldn’t get punctured from his ribs. 

He closed his eyes and began drifting off. 

“Emu? Open your eyes, Emu.  _ Please _ .” Parad shook him gently as he muffled his coughing.

Emu weakly opened his eyes, “Sorry.. I’m up. I’ll keep moving..”

“You have to stay still. You’re seriously injured and if you move, I won’t be able to fix it.” The bugster brushed back his host’s bangs. “I’ll try and find some wood for a fire.”

Emu nodded slowly before coughing hard.

“Stay awake. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” The bugster staggered away, then vanished.

Emu struggled to stay conscious as he started to realize his hands and feet were going numb from the cold.

Parad reappeared with wood and matches. He busied himself building a fire, trying to ignore his shaking hands. “Better?”

Emu nodded slightly. He adjusted and felt aching throughout his body. His lungs tightened making him cough again. He noticed blood on his hand as he pulled it away before sticking it in his pocket for a mix of warmth and as to not worry Parad further.

“I’ll heal you more. Just give me a few seconds.” Parad sat down shakily. He began coughing, one hand pressed to his abdomen.

“Just.. heal yourself and get out of here. If you deal with me you’ll never get free. I’d rather you get out instead of staying here dying with me.”

“I’m not leaving you, Emu. Ever.” Parad attempted to glare, but his pale face wasn’t intimidating. “Besides, I can’t.”

Emu sighed, “You know I’m not one to give up easily, but I don’t know how we’re going to get out of here.”

“If I could teleport…” Parad’s eyes began to close as red spilled over his hand.

Emu froze for a moment, “Come back here and let me try to heal you.” He was going to say more but went back into coughing. He wiped blood from his lips weakly.

“I remember now..” Parad’s voice was quiet. “The crash didn’t separate us. I did after, trying to wake you…”

“I wish you were home safe..”

“You needed to show me to the conference.” Parad chuckled slightly before moving closer to Emu. “I should have just paid for the extra seat.”

Emu chuckled softly as his eyes began closing, “I wonder if they’ll ever find us up here.. even after we’re gone..”

“You know Brave and Snipe..never give up looking.” Parad began to curl up beside Emu, blood staining the snow under him.

Emu gave a small laugh, “Nico would probably be out looking just to make sure she was number one now.”

Parad snorted. “Inheriting the crown by default? She’ll never allow it.” He began coughing heavily, blood spattering the front of his jacket. “Emu?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for everything. And I’m sorry I can’t save you.”

Emu began coughing then moved quickly as he started throwing up. Blood poured from his stomach onto the ground. After a few minutes he weakly collapsed back against the wall. “Sorry.. and thanks..”

“I’m cold…” Parad shivered weakly. “But I’ll try to keep you alive.” He held out a fist.

“Just keep yourself alive.. that’s all I want.” Emu held out his own fist.

“If we go, we go together.” Parad merged with his host, internally sighing as he tried to keep Emu’s heart beating. Soon though, his strength gave out and he settled for sinking into the bond. “I..love you Emu…” His eyes closed.

Emu passed out, his body too weak to stay awake any longer.

When his eyes opened, he saw bright lights and wondered if he was in heaven. 

“Emu? Parad?” Poppy asked quietly.

Emu raised his head slowly, “It’s Emu. I’m not dead?”

“You almost were when they found you. You’re still probably really weak but it doesn’t help you’re healing twice as many injuries because of Parad.”

He nodded slowly before laying his head back. “He’s okay?”

“From what we can tell, he’s healing inside you. You had serious internal bleeding, punctured lung, multiple broken ribs. I’m surprised you’re awake already. You should rest more.”

Emu closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Parad was cold, although not as much as before. He opened his eyes, finding himself standing in a hospital room. He raised his head and froze as he saw Emu. “Please be alive…” His breathing sped up, then he collapsed to his knees as pain washed over him. He felt something warm on his hand and held it up to see it stained red. “I’m bleeding?”

The door soon opened and Poppy appeared once more. She frowned when she noticed him until she saw the blood, “Let me get Hiiro to help you.”

Hiiro soon entered, “Let’s check you over.” He pulled Parad up and began looking him over. “You need stitches.”

“I’m a Bugster...why am I bleeding?” His eyes were getting glassy and he swayed.

“You’re also an odd case. You have Emu’s DNA, you might be part human.” Hiiro assessed as he caught Parad and let him to a bed. He grabbed supplies and began stitching up Parad. Then he set up a transfusion for him. “We couldn’t check you out fully before, since you were merged. I’m going to get a couple scans when the transfusion is done.”

Parad let his eyes close, his breathing calming.

Emu woke a bit later, looking around. He froze when he saw his bugster on another bed. “Parad?”

He made a sleepy noise, then opened his eyes. “Emu! You’re alive. I was worried.”

“How are you? I’ve been worrying about you.”

“Better. But got a weird surprise.”

“What was it?”

“I’m not entirely bugster anymore apparently.” He lifted his gown to show bandages.

Emu nodded slowly, “You did get infused with my DNA didn’t you? Wonder what that means exactly for your body,” he looked thoughtful. 

“Frankly, I was considering kicking Prez’s ass again. Who knows what he did when he revived me after the mugging. Probably messed with my code.”

Emu sighed, “We can try looking into it, if you want. We know a bit about coding around here.”

Parad didn’t answer for a minute, then locked eyes with Emu. The bugster looked terrified. “I’m scared, Emu. I felt your heart stop...and I couldn’t do anything.”

Emu frowned, “Well, they apparently got it working again, because I’m here and alive. It’s not your fault for what happened, alright? I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

“I’m supposed to help you! Instead I made things worse!” Parad angrily teleported out of the room.

Emu pushed himself up and started taking a few slow steps before he realized he didn’t know where Parad was. He wished he could just teleport after him and before he knew it he was standing out on the roof beside his bugster. He stared in shock and his breathing quickened which made him start coughing.

Parad jumped. “Emu? How?”

Emu shook his head when he caught his breath, “I don’t.. I teleported?”

“Guess we’re both becoming like the other. But you should go back to bed. You shouldn’t be up.” Parado stared into the sky as he approached the edge, then looked down.

“Parad? You didn’t make anything worse. You tried your best to save me and I’m sure because of you I lasted long enough for them to find us.”

“You would be better than you are now if I hadn’t merged with you. Hiiro told Poppy when he thought I was asleep.” Parad kept staring at the distant ground. “You ever wonder what it would feel like to jump?”

“Parad, I  _ wanted  _ you to merge. I  _ want  _ you in my life, no matter the consequences. You’re more important to me than anything.” He paused before admitting, “It has crossed my mind.. When I’m feeling overwhelmed and I come up for air, I can’t help but think that some things would be better off without me. From what I’ve read from survivors, it feels like a rush of wind flying at you until pain envelopes your body..”

The bugster winced. “I was going to do it, you know. That day on the roof. If you hadn’t done what you did, I would have jumped.”

“Glad I could help a bit..” Emu sighed before putting his hand on Parad’s arm, “I care about you and it’d kill me if I lost you, so please, if you ever consider it again, come talk to me.”

“Like right now?” Parad’s voice was soft, his eyes distant.

“Please don’t do it.. I don’t think I can live without you..” Emu said quietly.

“All I cause are more problems for you.”

“No, you bring joy to my life.”

Parad turned lost eyes to him. “How? I made you sick?”

“I don’t care about that. You gave me something to do, someone to help me not be lonely, someone to spend time with so I don’t feel so alone. I don’t want to go back to feeling alone..”

“Emu..” Parad turned to face him, then swayed. He looked down at the spreading blood on his gown. “Oops..game over?”

Emu cursed and wrapped an arm around him. He focused hard and teleported him back to their room. 

Hiiro was standing there looking angry, “You two are injured, you’re supposed to stay in bed!”

Emu sighed, “Just help me take care of Parad, okay?”

Hiiro soon noticed the bloodstain and grabbed supplies. When they were done, he made sure both men were back in bed and resting.

“Parad? I’m sorry you felt like things were your fault. I care about you too much, so please try to remember I’m always here for you, no matter what.”

The bugster nodded sleepily, the sedative in his IV pulling him under.

Emu watched him carefully before the drugs took him as well.


End file.
